The King's Pride
by The Greatest Fool in Existence
Summary: Ichigo is taken in at a young age as a disciple to Hades and eventualy surpases Bluenote as the number two wizard of Grimore Heart. Start at Tenrou Island. T for Kon's pervertion.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own Bleach or Fairy Tail

**Chapter 1**

The King, his lion and his surrogate father sat in a comfortable silence after finishing his meal.

"Kain's been defeted," Kon notified the other two.

"I think I should go out there and help you know" said the Ichigo.

"Yes Ichigo it's time just get it done, it is a shame about the Seven I thought they'd put up more of a fight" Master Hades said in an exasperated manner.

"We shouldn't have underestimated your old guild so much, their resolve was stronger."

"I suppose you're just going to just going to have to train them harder once they get back" the Master said with a smirk. "What if they don't come back" replied Ichigo without losing a beat.

"HA" Hades barked "we both know Fairy Tail won't kill anyone, it's the only reason you're not out there now orders from me or not." Ichigo cackled and Hades chuckled as did Kon.

"Anyway why do I have to train them? You're the Master!"

"Me, but I'm just a simple old man with far too much paperwork" Hades exclaimed in a woeful manner. Watching with amusement as a vain on his adopted son's forehead pulsated more and more. "I'm going to get going before I catch any of your idiocy" Ichigo said while getting up and signalling Kon to follow. At the door he turned slightly and said "I'll bring them all back" before attaching his mask and flying off with Kon carrying him.

"Kon, inform the seven I'm on my way" the King ordered.

"Aye, King!" Kon exclaimed while opening the Archive interface after a bit of tinkering he closed it up, "okay all done, on to the serious matters." Kon took in a deep breath; Ichigo turned his head concentration all on what the small lion had to say next was, "Do you think Lucy will be there"

"Huh!"

"Do you think Lucy will be there" Kon said again slowly this time stretching out every syllable.

"What's that got to do with the price of bread?"

"Well you see the valley of the Gods is strong with this one" he stated as if it was the most profound thing ever to be uttered nodding his head in agreement to what he was saying the whole time. As soon as Ichigo heard this he face faulted or as good as he could mid air. Bringing his head back up slowly and cackling in a threatening manner he said "I thought you had something important to say like someone had died, so as soon as we land you're getting the beating of your life." Kon paled significantly and chuckled nervously. "Oh would you look at that a group of Fairy Tail wizards, why don't you ask them for directions to Zeref, bye." He said in a rushed voice and quickly dropped his King on the ground before darting of to the sky.

"Come down here and take your punishment like a man-cat thing..." he trailed off. He took in the surrounding landscape he noticed there were a few wizards in the area; at least Kon hadn't lied about that. There was a pink haired guy about the same age as him, a blond girl with very noticeable "assets" maybe she was the one Kon was on about what did he say her name was Luigi or something doesn't matter on to the next one a little girl with blue hair, she couldn't have been older than 12, his ever present scowl softened beneath his mask she shouldn't be here he thought. Next was like a polar opposite a very old looking man with the ten wizard saints badge, so he was Makarov, he might have proved a challenge if he wasn't already heavily injured and finally there was a blue cat circling above.

"So" there was an awkward pause "do-" that's as far as he got before the cuddly cat of perversion came crashing down exclaiming at the top of its lungs "Oh great goddess of Heavenly Mounds you have blessed me today by showing the pathway to the almighty Lucy!" everyone sweat dropped at this as he soared into her. Just before he could reach however Ichigo snatched him out of the air and started to chuckle ominously "thought you could just fly away did you" he then preceded to give the lion a nuggy he wouldn't forget for a century, but before he could continue with the punishment of a lifetime he was about to dole out to the cat he was interrupted once more. This time it was the shout of "Fairy Glitter" and a searing pain which interrupted him, with a quick toughening of his hierro and a blast of his own magic outward he was free. Turning around with the top half of his shihakshou ruined and murder in his eyes he saw a woman with dark brown wavy hair wearing only a bikini and trousers panting from the effort of the spell, there was fear in her eyes he could see it she thought one big hit and it would all be over, but instead he'd brushed it off like it was nothing. "That was one of the 3 Fairy Magic's" Kon stated in slight awe "so you think Master will be interested in it" Ichigo replied, Kon nodded "hey if you show me how to use Fairy Glitter I'll forgive you for the sneak attack" Ichigo told her.

"I'll never hand it over to you demons" she shouted back, even this scared she was resistant it showed good and that much Ichigo could respect but he'd still need Fairy Glitter. Ichigo sighed and removed Zangetsu from his back making everyone surrounding him tense adding a watery tone to his voice Ichigo continued "now let's try this again shall we, you can tell me how to use Fairy Glitter or I can remove the arm with the tattoo both would give me the same end result so the choice is simple, isn't it?" As he finished talking the pink haired one rushed him so he batted him away with the flat side of Zangetsu. "Like I said you'll never get it demon" she exclaimed, Ichigo let out another sigh and flashed in front of her to see her eyes widen in surprise as he raised Zangetsu to bring it down on the arm. The strike never came Ichigo got blasted away and were he stood now stood a very angry man no angry wasn't enough he was raging and was exuding huge amounts of power, this was going to be fun "Ichigo that's Gildarts Clive Fairy Tail's strongest mage" Kon informed Ichigo who nodded, "suppose I can't hold back, Kon tell Azuma to wait I want to fight him at full power and also get to a safe distance" Kon nodded and flew of Ichigo levelled his blade with his opponent and let the bandage wrap around his scared arm and shouted "**Bankai Tensa Zangetsu**" a aura of magical power extended to the havens making all of the Fairy Tail wizards that were running away turn to look in awe. Once the smoke had cleared it reviled Ichigo in a tattered tight shihaksho still missing the top half, holding a black nodachi with a chain attached to the end.

All the attention of the two powerhouses was focused each other nothing else mattered then, they charged Ichigo brought his sword down in an over head slice and Gildarts brought his fist up wrapped in magical power, they collided the explosion of powers decimated the surrounding area and knocked Ichigo back through half a dozen trees. The King got up blood trickling down his mask making the savage grin appear more vivid matching the one beneath the mask. Once again he charged this time he powered up a Getsuga within the blade ready to meet the fist once again they repeated the motion but this time neither was blown away. Now they started to fight earnestly Ichigo began running circles around Gildarts disorientating him and diving in for the occasional stab or slice but these only resulted in small nicks and cuts since Gildarts managed to dodge or block at the last second. Gildarts countered by destroying the ground for a 30 meter radius causing Ichigo to retreat before charging once more, ducking and weaving through the various attacks sent his way. Eventually slipping past Gildarts guard and slicing through what Ichigo thought was Gildarts' left arm. Surprised by the lack of resistance, that should not accompany a wizard of Gildarts's calibre (1). In that moment of confusion Gildarts grabbed Ichigo by the neck and said "got you now you speedy bastard" before slamming him down into the ground creating a creator from the backlash of destruction magic forced on Ichigo's body. His mask laid in two either side of him, to say Gildarts was surprised would be an understatement this man, no this boy was the same age as Natsu at best, with the experience and power he fought with Gildarts thought he was around his own age. Also with the amount of scars that littered his body there shouldn't be anyone so young with that many!

Ichigo was laying on the ground revaluating light wizards and how much they would hold back. A quick damage check showed a completely shattered shoulder 4 broken ribs one of which was sticking out of the skin in a very strange manner. Needless to say it was agony but it was a sharp pain and he needed to focus on his Resurreccion it was hard at the simplest of times so as he focused the King called out "**Protege al Maldito, Devorador de la Luna**" (2) and he raised, bones crunching into place and skin smoothing over leaving only thin white lines a pitch black aura surrounding him absorbing all light. Out stepped a demon with a skull like helmet with horns, clawed fingers and toes seemed ready to rip at anything, flame like tufts of hair came from the ankles, wrists and neckline fluttered in a nonexistent breeze, the eyes were no longer visible in their place were two bottomless abysses, crimson tribal tattoos covered his body but they all converged on one spot on Ichigo's body, the hole that ran straight through him. That hole looked wrong more than just the fact that no living being should have a hole going through it, but it seemed warped, dark and simply empty. Gildarts looked on in horror at the approaching monster then he heard it speak the boy turned demon "**Defend yourself, it would be a shame if I accidentally killed someone so fun to fight"** the voice was still watery but had a more gravely tone to it now. Gildarts barely had time to process what had been said when he heard "**Bala"** and saw crackling red energy speed towards him and put up his beast defence, which was blown aside after some resistance, following this he felt a searing pain on his chest and was blown backwards only to find the monster in front of him in a static burst and its fist colliding with such power, he stood no chance in his weary state. This time the pain got the better of him and slipped into unconsciousness.

Ichigo stood above Gildarts' body undoing his Resurreccion Bankai even Shikai and said "I suppose outside of the 4 Gods and Zeref, Master Hades is the only one capable of withstanding my Resurreccion," he let out a sigh "well it was fun while it lasted, maybe we can do it again sometime." He drew in a big breath and yelled "Kon! Come here" and the cat complied "tell Azuma to blow the tree"

"Azuma's already defeated, so is everyone else but the Master, he's fighting now, Ultear found Zeref but I lost connection with her"

"You go find Ultear, I'll go help Hades" Ichigo replied. He was exhausted; Resurreccion always took a lot out of him but combined with instant regeneration he was on his last legs using his sealed Zanpakuto as a crutch when he stumbles. Regardless the Master needed help even if everything else went tits up Hades couldn't lose, unless they found his heart, without that he was just a powerless old man. He'd told the old coot a thousand times he should keep the heart separate in a secure location but he wouldn't listen, the stubborn old geezer.

As Hades lay on the ground listening to his old student talk about how magic was alive he said more to himself more than anyone "That sound like something Ichigo would say, that brat won't listen to me at all. Making his own way through everything." He sighed, they had been so close. He was barely aware of strong arms lifting him and carrying him towards the med-bay.

Ichigo was steering the ship around the island looking for remaining members to pick up, it wasn't meant to go like this. It should have been drop in on the island pickup Zeref and leave, but no Fairy Tail had to have a bloody S-class exam on the same day. Suddenly a loud noise came from where he'd left Master and the other two, he quickly ordered a foot soldier of the guild to steer while he went to look.

When he got there it was pretty clear what had happened, Zeref had gotten aboard and had somehow killed Ichigo's father. Magical power grew as Ichigo looked upon his Guild Master and surrogate father's corps, rage and wrath built up in a way Ichigo didn't know was possible, but that didn't matter, nothing mattered but this bastard had killed the one that raised him, taught him, someone that was under Ichigo's protection. He gave the Resurreccion complete control and howled with rage as tears fell from his eyes and then attacked the Dark Lord hoping to erase his existence with a swing of Zangetsu. Cold red eyes turned to acknowledge the threat and subsequently blast the raging demon out of the ship to skip across the water's surface until he gave in to unconsciousness.

**AN**

1-I'm pretty sure that the more magically powerful the character is the more resistant he or she becomes. So a wizard of Gildarts' calibre would be hard to cut.

2-Is Spanish for Protect the Damned, Moon Devourer according to Google Translate this is what Ichigo calls to release his Resurreccion. Thank you KUROI VOID for correcting me.

For those that didn't get it King is Ichigo's nickname like Salamander or Titania. For those of you who don't know I'm dyslexic so please notify me of any mistakes I'll try and correct them.

Also please check out my list of challenges for anyone. They're up on my Profile.

Like my other story the updates will be erratic.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Fairy Tail

**Chapter 2**

Ichigo woke with waves lapping at his feet; his skin was gritty from sand and salt but he could feel that washing away, rain poured heavily down, Ichigo bloody hated rain. He proceeded to reach out and felt Zangetsu's comforting presence by his side. The King looked up at the starlight sky, trying to orientate himself. Suddenly he remembered Zeref knocking him out of the sky like some insignificant fly.

More importantly Master Hades was dead. That fact sunk in, the immortal, undefeated, invincible, Master Hades was dead. It didn't seem possible. He'd failed again. For the first time since his family's death he broke down crying, sobs racked his body, tears streaked down his face and his voice went hoarse from shouting out his agony.

After what seemed like hours Ichigo got up, eyes glazed not truly focused, what would Master Hades want him to do now? He needed orders. That didn't sound right he was the King he didn't need orders he gave the orders, but here he was helpless without Master Hades.

Why would a king need a master? He didn't, it was quite simple Ichigo was going to take the rains now so to start with, where were the others? He quelled the growing panic and searched for their spirit ribbons but finding none, they must be out of range he thought to himself.

The realisation hit him; the King was alone, more than that the seven were without their Leader. Kira and Rustyrose were with the monster hopefully he'd let them live, Ichigo thought to himself. Azuma, Zancrow, Zoldeo, Ultear, Meredy, and Kon he had no idea about. Azuma, Zoldeo and Ultear had a good heads on their shoulders they'd probably do fine, Meredy would follow Ultear's example she should be safe too. Kon was his biggest worry, despite his perverse nature he was still a child in Ichigo's eyes, Kon was the most dependent upon Ichigo. He scoffed when he recalled how he berated the seven's resolve, he thought this own resolve to protect them all was strong but in the end they'd all slipped away from him. Unknown to Ichigo his amber eyes bled into an icy blue, words came to him as if dragged from the depths of his soul these words held weight for the stranded King.

_Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate._

I can't mope around here forever he thought to himself. His resolve strengthened by these words Ichigo proceeds to treat his wounds and then go find civilisation.

As he walks he thinks back on how easily he was beaten "I need to train more" he said to himself then he rip Zeref limb from limb, eyes flashing a sickly yellow for a moment before returning to their normal burning amber.

He snorted as he recalled the promise he made all those years ago.

Flashback Start

_Purehito walked along a winding cobbled road near twilight to his current lodging, pondering the nature of magic. All his previous views on magic were diminishing. Magic wasn't light as he once believed, no he'd seen too much destruction come from magic for it to be a force of light. Might it be alive as he had theorised with young Makarov, again he shot down that idea. Magic might appear in many different forms but in the end it was always the darkness that was triumphant in the end. The non-magical people had always known this; they knew to fear it and its users. They might tolerate mages when they had their use but once they were done the mages were shunned, for they were unnatural and repulsive in the non-magical community's eyes. Luckily it wasn't too bad within Fiore, the Guild system kept magic strong everywhere instead of purely in the hands of the military as was the case in some countries._

_Purehito's frustration grew, he had to know the true nature of magic if he was to obtain the one magic. Resurrecting Zeref was a deed he'd already decided was necessary to continue, his knowledge was invaluable. There was a reason Zeref was the most powerful wizard ever known, not considered the most powerful, it was a fact, accepted by all. He ruled over all the known lands and beyond for centuries upon end. Terrible and mighty, so much so that even power made flesh feared him, the dragons. All of this because he was on the cusp of the one magic, imagine the power at a mage's disposal if it was fully unlocked._

_Purehito was snapped from his musings when he noticed a reasonably powerful magical force coming from one of the nearby villages, deciding to investigate he walked over. As he walked over he felt a light drizzle pepper his face but as he got closer it became heavier, by the time he'd sighted the village it was a torrential downpour. It was the type of rain that permeated everything weighing you down and chilling you to the bone._

_Once there he was shocked to say the least when he found a boy no older than 6 with shocking orange hair and holding a katana with no sheath, it was far too big for his small stature. He was drenched in blood which the rain didn't seem capable of washing away, in the middle of the town square which was littered with corpses of what looked like a mob of villagers if the pitch forks and torches were anything to go by. The boy turned to face him and perceiving him as another threat charged him, sword raised high, eyes slightly glazed over. Purehito could feel magic building along the edge of the sword, the boy must be pretty talented to do that at such a young age. There seemed to be something off about the sword though, Purehito dodged and muttered a quick sleep spell, knocking the young killer out cold._

_Once he'd tied up the brat so he wouldn't be able to lash out once he woke up and took him back to his lodgings. Purehito then proceeded to examine the sword, it was definitely magical but there was something else about it, something potent, something powerful. Hundreds of ideas passed through head, each new one more bizarre than the last, until he stumbled across an old memory, there once were a group of mages that fought against Zeref and his demons, the Shinigami. It was said that the leader of the original Ten Wizard Saints was also the leader of the Shinigami; they said he had the power to turn all of creation to ash, and was second only to Zeref himself but everyone was below Zeref. It had taken all Ten Wizard Saints to defeat him, and even then all they could do was seal him. The current Wizard Saints were a mockery of what they once stood for, an empty title more to do with the politics of the Magic Council than true skill, only the four Gods of Ishval could hold a candle to the original. That will all change when I find the one magic._

_Back to the boy though, could it be possible he had an affinity towards soul magic. If Zeref didn't co-operate then he'd need a contingency plan. Zeref's death magic originated from soul magic. There was a reason the Shinigami used soul magic, it is the most effective defence against death magic._

_Purehito's musings were cut short when he heard the boy struggle against the rope_

"_That's magic blocking rope you're not getting out of it unless I want you to," Purehito stated to the boy. The boy looked sharply towards the source of the voice, defiant amber eyes glared at Purehito, but there was an underlying panic there. "Who are you!" the brat demanded Hades raised an eyebrow but complied anyway._

"_My name is Master Purehito what's yours brat." He asked not unkindly._

"_Ichigo Kurosaki," he paused and gave Purehito a questioning look "Master of what, the biggest ego?" Purehito chuckled it had been awhile since anyone had spoken to him like that._

"_No, I'm the Master of a magical guild. Now what happened here?" Ichigo seemed to flinch back slightly at the question, he seemed to steel himself._

"_The villagers came in the night, they snuck in and got dad before he could do anything mum to but her wound although fatal wasn't instantaneous like dad, she managed to get me and my sisters up get us out the back and give me Engetsu" Ichigo paused and nodded at the sword Purehito held "it was my dad's." Ichigo paused once more, took a deep breath and carried on "mum's last words to me were "Protect you're sisters they're the last family you have now" I... I failed. I couldn't... Karin was the first to go, she jumped in front of Yuzu some of the villagers had found where we were hiding and had snuck behind us. We were about to make a break for it and leave dammed village for good" he spat out; the hatred he had was almost palpable, what was palpable was the guilt. Purehito knew from decades of dealing with the various children that had made their way to Fairy Tail that Ichigo needed to get this off his chest. Tears that had been threatening to spill fell freely now. Through the sobs he managed to continue "By the time I'd realised what had happened both of them they were at my dead," his speech became fevered, eyes widened and shone with something the young boy didn't fully comprehend. "They were so happy with themselves, smiling like they'd achieved something monumental; they said something about killing the demon's children and I don't really know what happened next Engetsu felt like it was shaking in my hands and I felt so powerful magic flowed through me like a tsunami, most of it came from Engetsu though" a vicious made its way onto his young face "they called Yuzu and Karin demons but they couldn't be any further from the truth so I decided to educate them on what a demon truly looked like" unknown to Ichigo tendrils of black were making their way across his sclera and where there was once bright amber there was dark gold. Purehito saw Ichigo get consumed by hate temporarily to cover up the grief and thought to himself well this finalises it, how can magic be anything but darkness if this is what it leads to? "I think I'm going to have to reintroduce myself, please from now on call me Hades, I'm having a epiphany of sorts you see and I think I a new name will help. Now I'm in the process of making a magic guild, I understa-"_

"_NO YOU DON'T! NO ONE DOES!" Ichigo screamed eyes brimming with tears. Hades gave him a stern look "now you may feel like that but do not believe that you are the only one in the world to have suffered. Understand?" He looked directly into the boy's eyes; the raw emotion seemed to be ebbing away under the influence of Hades' intense gaze. "Okay." Hades nodded his head in acceptance of the answer eyes locked in understanding. "As I was saying while nothing can replace what you've lost a guild can become like family, would you like to join mine and become the first member?"_

"_Can you teach me how to use my magic?" Ichigo inquired._

"_Yes but you'll have to put in a lot of work, all magic takes hard work to master but you, you're different, if I'm right your affinity is to soul magic isn't it" Ichigo stiffened at these words ready to move at the slightest hostile twitch from his captor and Hades didn't blame him, while all magic was treated with caution soul magic had a stigma on it even within the magical community. It was probably the reason his family had been hunted. "All I mean is, soul magic is a difficult magic to master, very temperamental but I should be able to help" Ichigo still looked at him with suspicion "Okay how about this I'll make some food and you can think it over?" At the mention of food Ichigo's stomach rumbled and his face flushed, Hades chuckled "I'll take than as a yes then."_

_Once the meal was done Ichigo locked eyes with Hades and asked him directly "will you make me strong if I join?"_

"_I will give you all the means to bring out your potential but like I said you are the one who'll have to work for it in the end" Hades observed the young mage his eyes brimming with resolve, yes Hades thought to himself he will make a good apprentice. "Then I'll join and I promise I'll do everything I can to protect the guild" Ichigo stated "what's the name of this guild then?"_

"_Grimoire Heart"_

Flashback End

Ever since then Master taught me so much and I couldn't help him when he finally needed me, I didn't act as I should have, indulged in my battle with Gildarts and prevented the destruction of the tree. I haven't done anything to deserve the title of King, not by birth right or action but I'll fix that. First I have to find the others and to do that I'll have to talk with that bastard of a contact Grimoire has in the council Ichigo thought to himself. He got the feeling he was going to regret this meeting with the roundabout talking megalomaniac but he had his uses such as omniscience apparently or at least something similar, Ichigo let out a long suffering sigh. Now the big issue how was he going to get there, well staying here wasn't going to help at all so he picked himself up, tucked Zangetsu into the sash at his side, dusted the excess sand off and strode off in a random direction hoping to find some bearings, he did this all as regally as one could while wearing his shredded attire.

One thing was clear in his mind though he was going to kill Zeref.

**AN**

This chapter felt like it just dragged on forever since it got kind of depressing but anyway it's over now. I just re-read this and have come to the conclution that it is utterly boring but i promise that things will happen in chapter 3

Explanation time

Zangetsu and Hollow won't appear as separate beings like they do in canon but Ichigo will show some of their traits such as Hollow's blood lust (and the King theme)and Zangetsu's insights this will be better explained in the following chapters.

I will be including Bleach characters but their ages will be mixed up, I'm thinking of having Urahara, Yoruichi and Aizen the same age as Ichigo.


End file.
